A typical binding operation utilizes multiple hoppers or packer boxes that are each adapted to receive signatures from a source of signatures. The hoppers incrementally deliver individual signatures onto a binding line where complete books of signatures are gathered and carried onto another location for further processing to complete the binding process.
Signature hopper loaders are typically used to supply the signatures to the hopper. The advantages of automatically supplying signatures to the hopper instead of manually loading signatures into the hoppers are well known. A typical signature hopper loader receives a log of signatures at one end, and through a series of conveyors delivers a supply of signatures to the hopper.